A piezoelectric/electrostrictive device of the above-mentioned type has been developed as an actuator for precision working; as an actuator for controlling the position of a read and/or write element (head) for reading and/or writing optical information, magnetic information, or like information; as a sensor for converting mechanical vibration to an electrical signal; or as a like device.
FIG. 25 shows an example of such a piezoelectric/electrostrictive device The piezoelectric/electrostrictive device includes a stationary portion 100; thin-plate portions 110 supported by the stationary portion 100; holding portions (movable portions) 120 provided at corresponding tip ends of the thin-plate portions 110 and adapted to hold an object; and piezoelectric/electrostrictive elements 130 formed at least on corresponding planes of the thin-plate portions 110, each piezoelectric/electrostrictive element 130 including a plurality of electrodes and a plurality of piezoelectric/electrostrictive layers arranged alternatingly in layers. An electric field is generated between electrodes of the piezoelectric/electrostrictive elements 130 to thereby extend and contract the piezoelectric/electrostrictive layers of the piezoelectric/electrostrictive elements 130, whereby the thin-plate portions 110 are deformed. The deformation of the thin-plate portions 110 causes displacement of the holding portions 120 (accordingly, displacement of the object held by the holding portions 120).
The piezoelectric/electrostrictive device of FIG. 25 is manufactured as follows. First, as shown in FIG. 26, a plurality of ceramic green sheets (and/or a ceramic green sheet laminate) are prepared. As shown in FIG. 27, these ceramic green sheets are laminated and then fired, thereby forming a ceramic laminate 200. As shown in FIG. 28, piezoelectric/electrostrictive laminates 210 each including a plurality of electrodes and a plurality of piezoelectric/electrostrictive layers arranged alternatingly in layers are formed on the surface of the ceramic laminate 200. The piezoelectric/electrostrictive laminates 210 are cut along cutting lines C1 to C4 shown in FIG. 29, thereby yielding the piezoelectric/electrostrictive device.
However, as shown in FIG. 30, an enlarged fragmentary front view of the lateral end surface of the thin-plate portion 110 and the piezoelectric/electrostrictive element 130, and in FIG. 31, an enlarged fragmentary, sectional view taken along line 1—1 of FIG. 30, when cutting is performed along the cutting lines C3 and C4 by use of a wire saw WS, ductility of electrodes 131 of the piezoelectric/electrostrictive element 130 causes the lateral end surface (cut surface) of each of the electrodes 131 to extend onto the lateral end surface of a piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer 132 located adjacently toward the direction of advancement of the wire saw WS (located adjacently downward in FIGS. 30 and 31). As a result, on the lateral end surface of the piezoelectric/electrostrictive element 130, the distance between the adjacent electrodes 131 is reduced. Furthermore, since the lateral end surface is exposed exteriorly, dust or the like tends to adhere thereto. As a result, it turned out that the adjacent electrodes are highly likely to short-circuit.